


Focus

by violetmarbles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Photography, Reader-Insert, Sensation Play, Simultaneous Orgasm, Slow Build, Sweet/Hot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetmarbles/pseuds/violetmarbles
Summary: It was when Ignis’s hands had slipped underneath your shirt that you hesitated and he gave you an earnest look, that do-you-want-me-to-continue look, which caused the two of you to crane your heads towards Prompto. His photo shoot was about to go off the rails. The expression on his face confirmed he was well aware, and his Adam’s apple bobbed. “Um, you guys can keep going, i-if you’d like,” he stuttered softly.Oh, goodness. Prompto liked it.





	

“Well, I can’t guarantee I’ll perform to industry standards.”

Ignis mulled over your request as he thumbed the edge of his coffee cup. The cafe was busy this evening thanks to the location on a busy intersection. Unfortunately it was the best meeting place for you right after your shift, plus coffee was a surefire way to sway the mentor’s decision.

You offered reassurance. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine. You are a handsome man and the camera loves you. Plus, you know the photographer. So that helps, right?”

Truth be told, while it was no surprise to everyone that Prompto had taken up a side-career in photography, his focus on modelling and head-shots was an unexpected turn. Something about the human form was intriguing, he had mentioned in-passing.

You modeled for Prompto before, but this time he requested a two-person shoot to broaden his portfolio. Ignis had come to mind without hesitation because to be frank, he was the most attractive man you knew and yeah, so what if you had a thing for him?

“Yes, better someone I am acquainted with than a stranger. Alright, I accept your offer.”

You had to force your smile into something less cheek-splitting. “Great, I’ll text you the details. Prompto will want you to wear certain clothing and colors, depending on his setup.”

“Understood,” Ignis downed the rest of his drink and stood. “Now, let’s escape this madhouse. Can hardly enjoy a cappuccino in this hectic atmosphere.”

 

 

On the day of the photo shoot Prompto messaged you with the address of his new studio. From the outside it looked inconspicuous, a small garage-type building with a fresh coat of paint. It was late afternoon per the photographer’s request (”the best lighting is from four to six pm!”) and everything was just starting to catch an intoxicating red-orange glow. You sat in your car, deep breaths one after the other. No matter how many times you stepped in front of the camera, the pre-shoot jitters always got the best of you; add Ignis to the mix and you were a right proper mess. You flipped down the visor mirror and inspected your makeup, or lack thereof. A light dusting of powder and mascara was too minimal for typical shoots but Prompto was the visionary and you were the subject matter, so you respected his suggestions. After a final breath in and out, you left your car and entered the studio.

The inside contrasted from the out. Vaulted ceilings strung with multiple studio lights in all different colors, fabric panels hung here and there while random props gathered in a corner and cleared the area for the main attraction. When you saw what Prompto had set up, your jaw almost smacked the hardwood.

There in the center of the studio sat a massive king size bed, white sheets and all, a thick plush duvet topping it off. The frame was beautiful, ornately carved walnut. You had to wonder given it’s size how the hell he got it inside the studio. The afternoon sunlight filtered through a frosted window and cast a luminous glow on the bed, a bed you wish you could sleep in every night, despite costing two month’s salary.

The photographer was nowhere to be seen. His camera was set atop a tripod pointed straight towards the bed, anticipating, waiting. Your internal organs danced. Hopefully this wouldn’t be too much for Ignis to handle. A photo-shoot in a bed on his first day at bat? That was asking a lot. If he said he wasn’t comfortable you wouldn’t blame him. You approached the bed, sat on the edge and rubbed the duvet fabric between your fingers.

“There’s my favorite person to shoot!” Prompto cooed as he entered the studio from a small office in the back. He was beaming as he approached to give you a quick peck on the cheek before plopping down on the bed beside you.

You frowned sarcastically in response to his greeting. “You shoot with a camera and a gun. careful with that context, buddy.”

He rolled his eyes. “Oh please, you know what I mean. So,” he gestured to the setup, patting the bedspread. “How’s it look?”

It was terrifying, but for all the right reasons. “It’s well, not what I expected. Who knows what Ignis will say.”

Prompto gave a buoyant laugh. “Are you kidding? Please, you’re downright gorgeous-” he tousled at your already tousled hair, styled just the way he requested and in flowing, loose curls “-and I’d be surprised if he doesn’t leap into bed with you.”

Try as you might to prevent it the smile found it’s way to your cheeks. “Shut _uppp_ ,” you shoved him sideways until he flopped over. “So, we just waiting around until he arrives?”

“Actually,” he hopped off the bed and all but skipped to the camera. “I was hoping to grab a few solo shots beforehand. That alright with you?”

Thank goodness. You felt relieved at the chance to warm up. “Sure, sounds good,” and you got off the bed to get ready.

You shrugged out of your clothes and goosebumps peppered your skin, the white tank top and tiny white shorts ensemble not suited for the air-conditioned studio. Everything in this shoot was so...clean, crisp. Blank. It both intrigued you and made you question Prompto’s thought process. You hurried back to the bed and got under the covers to get warm, chattering your teeth over-dramatically. “Holy balls Prom, it’s freezing in here!”

He snickered. “Wee bit nipply?”

“Can it,” You growled and rubbed your arms to heat them up. “Okay, let me know what to do.”

He studied you for a long moment, chewing his lip and eyes darting back and forth. When he spoke his voice was soft, providing requests in the kindest way. “Let’s start with you laying down, on your side - yes, just like that. Okay, put your hand right there, on the pillow, yeah you got it...”

When the camera shutter sounded for the first time it startled you, the noise echoing off the huge walls of the studio and punctuating the silence. Prompto had tried shooting with music in the background before but he complained it was either too distracting or never captured the mood he was looking for, so he opted for quiet, intimate sessions. It made the whole experience special and worthwhile, as his work was always perfection.

You followed his instructions when prompted to move this way, or look over there, or hold your hair like this. Soon the bundle of nerves in your stomach unraveled and you felt at ease, delved in your element and confidence oozing from your pores as the shutter went off over and over.

After thirty-odd shots or so the door to the studio swung open, spilling bright sunlight in the room and Ignis entered looking like a lost puppy. He took his coat off and smoothed it over his arm. “Good afternoon,” he announced his arrival, his silken voice music to your ears.

Prompto placed the camera back on the tripod and greeted the tall brunette. “Hey, Iggy. What’s shakin’?”

“The usual, I suppose. Noct has taken a liking to the book series I’m reading, though he’d rather listen...”

His eyes landed on you, sitting up in the bed, hair pooled over your shoulders and the sheets a rumpled pile around your waist. His voice trailed off and though his expression never faltered his eyes revealed the truth; the slight flicks of his gaze up and down, how his eyelids fluttered...Right before the screen of exercised composure snapped in place. You had messed him up. Big time.

Prompto noticed and a toothy grin plastered to his face. “Uhh, you were saying?”

Ignis had to look at the blonde while he finished his sentence. “Apologies. He’d rather listen to me read the books to him than take the effort and read them himself. It’s rather time consuming and I’d prefer to not read the same story multiple times.”

“I’ll buy him the audiobooks,” Prompto suggested, and before Ignis could respond he was already bossing him around. It was borderline comical. “Okay, time to undress, sir. You’re wearing what I asked for, yes?”

“But of course,” Ignis replied in his honeyed voice as he laid his jacket over the arm of a chair and began to undress. You watched in hypnotized silence as he unbuttoned his dress shirt, one by one by one. Prompto made small talk with him as he removed his clothes until he was left in a - unsurprisingly - white cotton t-shirt and white boxer briefs. It was the nearest to naked you had ever seen him, and no amount of powder could camouflage the crimson in your cheeks. Your eyes automatically landed on his package and trailed up to fixate on the bare skin below his navel, until he pulled the hem of his shirt down...You brought the duvet up to your face to try and hide behind it.

“Mmkay, get in bed dude,” Prompto instructed as he turned the camera back on. You scooted over as Ignis slid under the covers to join you, his expression composed yet he offered you a kind smile. You hoped like hell he couldn’t hear your heart rate.

Both of you looked to Prompto for the next step. His voice fell back into that gentle, but firm instructor again and he plotted out your first shot together. “Iggy, lean back on your elbows and keep looking this way. Okay, now, look over this way, yeah just past my shoulder...” _Click! Click!_ “Nice, now look back towards -Yes, just like that.” _Click Click!_

Prompto circled around the bed to your side. “Okay, I want you to pull the blankets up to your chest, and hug them, yeah exactly like that. And Iggy, lay on your back and -Oh man, yeah look at her like that. Hold the gaze, don’t blink!” _Click, Click!_ “You’re doing great, just breathe...”

Ignis was a natural, no surprises there. He insisted he never modeled before but you could have second-guessed it from how laid-back he was. You were the nervous one this time around.  Prompto snapped picture after picture and you lost count past sixty, the only measure of time in the increasingly saturated orange light spilling into the room.

“Alrighty,” Prompto hummed as he fiddled with his camera. “I want to try something. Are you two okay with uhh, touching each other?”

Your eyebrow raised. “How so?”

Sensing your reaction Prompto backed up. “No dirty stuff, just some light stroking. Is that too much or?”

You looked at Ignis for a response. After a long pause he nodded. “I’m comfortable with that.”

“Same,” you breathed.

Prompto leaned forward at the foot of the bed. “Okay. Stay where you’re at but turn your bodies just a bit towards each other-yeah, you got it. Could you run your fingers over the top of Iggy’s hand?”

You grazed his skin with the lightest of touches, surprised at how warm he was. _Click! Click!_ It occurred to you he wasn’t wearing his gloves. He looked almost out of place without them and it must have affected his senses as he shuddered from the contact. “Is everything okay?” You asked him, voice barely a whisper.

“Yes, sorry,” he murmured. “Just, feels pleasant is all.”

Before you could respond Prompto spoke. “Iggy, can you do the same to her?”

You placed your hand on the bed sheet and Ignis’s digits traced slow, smooth patterns on your hand, nerves going off like fireworks beneath your skin. Click! _Click! Click!_ You fought to keep your breathing under control but when your eyes inadvertently met and two green gems sparkled in the sunset light, it was more than you could take and you exhaled a shaky breath you didn’t realize you were holding in.

“Okay, run your fingers across his shoulder and down his arm,” Prompto requested and you followed suit, holding Ignis’s eye contact more to keep focused than anything but at the same time not finding the ability to look away. There was so much wonder there and your curiosity gorged on it. His lips had parted slightly. It was _destroying_ you.

Just as you suspected Prompto asked Ignis to return the favor and when his fingers ghosted across your shoulder, desire pooled deep within your core for him. _Click! Click!_ Every ounce of willpower held you back from pouncing on him right then and there. His touch left a blazing trail in it’s wake. _Click! Click!_

“Run your fingers through her hair,” Prompto asked and Ignis lifted the same hand to comb through your locks, grazing your temple. he was trembling. _Click! Click!_ The slow burn below was radiant, and he was stoking the flames with his touch, his gaze, those goddamn perfect lips that looked _too soft to exist-_

A telephone ringing from Prompto’s office abruptly interrupted both the photo shoot and your reverie. “Gah, dammit. Sorry guys, been waiting on this call, gotta take it. Back in a jiffy!” He set the camera on a desk nearby and trotted to his office, shutting the door behind him.

You turned back to Ignis who from what you could tell hadn’t taken his eyes off you; he seemed entranced in the build of sexual tension. Your name fell from his lips in a faint whisper and then his hands were on either sides of your face. Every nerve ending in your body grazed the flames and ignited, a volatile reaction under your skin that you couldn’t control, couldn’t _resist._ He held you there for a lingering moment, almost with silent praise before leaning in and pressing his lips to yours.

His kiss was softer than you imagined and your lips melded together in a slow dance that doused your internal fire with gasoline. His hands combed back into your hair, holding you as if you were made of glass and with all the care in the world. You scooted closer to him without breaking the kiss until your knees bumped into his folded legs and your hands rested on his calves. He let a stuttered breath out of his nose and it tickled your cheek.

You deepened the kiss and nipped at his bottom lip. His throat hitched and instinctively you pulled away, worried you had done something wrong, but his eyes told a different story and he leaned into you for another one, this time with unabridged passion as his hands left your hair and skimmed down to your lower back pulling you closer to him. His taste was so delightful, a natural sweetness akin to almonds and almost floral, something you would crave long after today. Your hands wrapped around his neck before your fingers netted in the hair at his nape.

_Click!_

Ignis froze against your lips as your eyes darted to the side. Prompto had stealthily grabbed his camera while you were distracted. “Not cool, Prom,” you chided.

His guilt was apparent. “Sorry, you guys were just...well, take a look.” He brought the camera over and flipped to the preview screen to show both of you the last shot.

It was so beautiful you wanted to cry. Prompto had captured a perfect moment, Ignis’s lips parting against yours, his arms around you and your hands behind his neck. the sheets were gathered around your lower bodies and the sunset cast an otherworldly glow against your skins. You wanted to buy multiple prints of this photograph and put them in random places all over and scream at strangers to _LOOK AT THIS._ You weren’t being narcissistic; it could have been anyone else in the shot and you would have felt the same way. The eye of a good photographer. “Wow...” was all you could muster.

Even Ignis was moved by the shot. “My word.”

“Yeah, sorry. I just, I had to get that,” Prompto said, his voice low. After a long pause, he asked, “Do uhh, you want to keep going?”

Ignis looked at you and the faintest smirk was all it took to bring your lips crashing back into his, the blaze out of control inside of you and lapping at your insides as you ran your hands up his arms and around his back. He did the same to you, pulling you backwards until you were laying on top of him. His hands skimmed down your back to rest at your hips and you let a moan escape into his mouth. Prompto’s camera went off at a rapid pace, taking all opportune shots that he could, the shutter clicking along with your labored breathing the only sounds in the studio.

It was when Ignis’s hands had slipped underneath your shirt that you hesitated and he gave you an earnest look, that do-you-want-me-to-continue look, which caused the two of you to crane your heads towards Prompto. His photo shoot was about to go off the rails. The expression on his face confirmed he was well aware, and his Adam’s apple bobbed. “Um, you guys can keep going, i-if you’d like,” he stuttered softly.

Oh, goodness. Prompto _liked_ it.

Ignis pulled your tank top up and over your head, long wisps of hair spilling over him as he resumed kissing you. His tongue parted your lips and found yours as you relished the taste of him. You reached back and undid your bra, Ignis’s hands trailing along the newly exposed flesh as you slipped the undergarment out and onto the floor. Your naked torso clung to him and you motioned to flip over until you were on your back beneath him. He gazed down at you, swollen lips, hazy eyes. “You’re magnificent,” he whispered before pulling his shirt off as well. Your fingers tugged gently at his skull necklace to bring him back down to you.

A tiny voice in the back of your mind screamed that you had an audience and as Ignis made out with you, you peeked through your lids at Prompto who was still taking photos though he was an obviously nervous wreck. Had he even done...this before? Your mind began to wander to very undiscovered territory. You pulled the covers over Ignis’s bare back and your hands ran up and down the plains of flesh. He sighed and you started to _feel him_ , down there, pressing against the heat between your legs. Gods _why did you still have your shorts on?!_

You reached down to peel them off, taking your underwear with them and blushing at how wet you were. All the slow, delicate touches from earlier had parked you into sensory overload; it surprised you how ready you were, without the need for foreplay. Ignis was not bothered in the slightest and his tenting underwear affirmed he was right there with you. You pulled at his waistband and he helped tug them off.

Part of you was thankful Prompto couldn’t see what was happening under the covers. You palmed Ignis’s stiff cock, the velvet flesh hot and wanting as he inhaled sharply and kissed your neck. You smoothed his precum against the head and down the shaft. His appreciative thrust in response sent tingles southwards. You needed him inside of you, and you needed it _now._

The sound of the shutter going off became more and more infrequent, but your conscious was far beyond that. Ignis was everywhere. It was overwhelming and in all the right ways.

Your hands found his hips and you pulled them towards yours, locking your thighs around his waist and pressing him right against your slick sex. He let out the most amazing moan as he throbbed and twitched against you; he hungered for this as much as you had.

And then he raised up a bit, parted your folds with two delicate fingers and dipped the head of his shaft inside of you. Instinctively you pushed your hips upwards and it brought more of his length in, until he met you halfway and drove deep inside of you. Your head craned back as you let out a full-fledged moan while Ignis kept still, savoring your heat and tightness. He rested his head in the crook of your neck as he started to move, pulling out in slow strokes and thrusting in with upward lilts. You eased his glasses from his face and placed them on the opposite side of the bed.

Ignis fucked you slow and with undiluted passion. Your lips were sore from making out yet begged for more and each time he kissed you as if it were the first, full of longing and desire. He kept the slow rhythm even when he flipped you on your side to face him, hitching your leg over his hip and pushing his pelvis into yours. It felt phenomenal to be connected to him this way, and having an audience just made...Wait, where was Prompto? Come to think of it, you hadn’t heard him taking pictures in a while. You pressed your hand against Ignis’s chest, signalling him to pause, and looked around.

You located the blonde boy sitting in an armchair several feet away, camera idle in one slack hand, his bare, erect cock in the other. He was hypnotized, lidded eyes drinking in the scene before him. When he noticed you watching him he froze, reality coming back down as pink blotches bloomed on his face. “I-I, oh god,” he stammered awkwardly. “You guys are just-this is so...so intense…”

Ignis kissed your jaw in attempts to bring you back into his world, but you were fixated on Prompto touching himself. A myriad of fresh inappropriate thoughts came to light and an exciting new scenario formed in your head. You leaned to Ignis’s ear, whispering your adulterated suggestion to him, then watched for his reaction. To your surprise the corner of his mouth turned up and he nodded.

You eased out from underneath Ignis, already missing how perfectly he filled you and slinked out of the bed, prowling stark naked and on your toes towards the photographer who sat slowly masterbating in awestruck silence. Your eyes told of the hunger you felt, and Prompto would soon be your fresh kill. You kneeled before him, placing your hands on his legs and holding his gaze as you dug your nails into his thighs. His breath came out in rasps and his hand tightened hold on his cock. You pushed his knees apart and took his hot shaft in your hands, dancing your tongue around the head, never breaking eye contact with him. You breathed through your nose as you took him into your mouth, lapping around the shaft and a hand gently cupping his balls as you started going down on him.

Prompto twitched, the sudden assault of your hot and wet mouth blowing his mind. “Oh-oh my god…” he whimpered as you sucked the precum straight from the source. You pulled up until only the tip was still in your mouth and ravished it with your tongue. Ever so gently, you grazed it against your teeth and his hips bucked forward, pushing back into your mouth. “Mmm, _fuck_ …” He ran a hand through your hair and out of your face, watching your lips stretch around his girth beautifully. From behind you an airy groan escaped Ignis; he was really enjoying the view.

Wanting to prevent anyone from feeling left out you stopped, sliding Prompto’s milky cock out of your mouth with a wet ‘pop’ and winked at him. You strode back to the bed to pounce on Ignis, who wrapped his arms around you and thrust his tongue into your mouth before rolling onto his back beside you. You beckoned Prompto over.

He shrugged out of his clothes and joined the two of you on the bed, kissing up your shins and past your knees. “Ohhh,” you moaned as he gently parted your legs. He wanted to return the favor, bless him. Violet eyes watched you from below as he drew his tongue down your mons and slipped it between the sensitive folds, tasting you, lapping greedily at your wetness. Your hand combed through his blonde fringe and he sucked hard on your clit. The air rushed out of your lungs at his sudden assault and your thighs tried to become a vice around his head but Prompto hooked his arms around them and held you down, spreading your lips wide to appreciate every fold of you.

Ignis began kissing your sternum as he massaged your breasts, eliciting a squeak of pleasure as you watched him intently. Prompto lapped at your sex with a fervor you hadn’t imagined possible. Wanting to touch Ignis you reached for his cock and stroked it as he bit the tender skin of your cleavage.

You needed one of these cocks in you, stat. You gently pulled at Prompto’s hair and he disconnected from you, flopping over and on his back facing the edge of the bed, shaft perfectly vertical. You crawled on top of him to face him and Ignis at the same time. Positioning your core over him, you lowered yourself gingerly on his girth, surprised to find he was thicker than Ignis. It stretched you and provided a delightful resistance before you sank down on his entirety.

When you were fully seated, you began to rock back and forth and make Prompto yours. His hands dug into your hips, trying to speed you up but you weren’t having it, not _yet_ , so you swatted them away and held them down against the bed. Ignis was watching as you rode Prompto into the mattress, pumping his own cock to match the speed of your gyrating, his chest billowing heavily. You locked eyes with him as you clamped down on Prompto, who thrusted up into you just as you came down again. The impact made you shudder and you begged him. “Oh fuck, Prom,” your pleasure-driven sigh a beggar asking for spare change. “Please fuck me.”

At your request he nimbly broke your grasp and flipped you onto your knees so you were still facing Ignis and sheathed himself inside of you from behind. Prompto plowed into you, hard, your ass slapping against his abdomen and his hand massaging your clit. You wanted to come so badly, but you couldn’t just leave Ignis there to play with himself. You gave him a come hither grin and he scooted forward, placing the tip of his cock on your lips and you eagerly took him in. The way he sighed your name in response was heaven.

You sucked him off as best as you could while Prompto continued to speed up your approaching orgasm, using the momentum from his pounding to take Ignis in and out of your mouth. You deep-throated him and his hands knotted in your hair, steadying himself on his knees as he bobbed in and out of your mouth. You fought to focus on him, the creeping oblivion tugging at your awareness. Soon you couldn’t resist it any longer and you slipped him out of your mouth, letting Prompto guide you where you needed to go. He pulled you up until your back was flush against his chest and hastened his thrusts, one hand on your breast and the other pressing down on your clit.

You exploded around his cock, a loud cry of ecstasy punctuated your peak and your eyes hazed over as stars dotted your vision. Prompto slowed his pace as you rode-out your release, flexing around him and letting the warmth radiate you. You eased him out of you and nearly pounced on top of Ignis, who was glad to have you back and decorated your jawline with kisses.

He sat up, pulling you into his lap and guided his hot length inside of you. “Ahh, you feel spectacular,” he panted and you locked your legs around his back. Your inner walls quivered both from the aftershock of orgasm and at how rock-hard he was. His mouth found yours again and he wrapped his arms around you, holding you close as he thrust upwards.

Prompto shuffled to your side and you took him in your hands, still slick from fucking you, and you pistoned him with a firm grip. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head and you kept going, inching him closer to coming as Ignis’s mouth found purchase at your neck, sucking, biting the delicate skin.

“I-I’m gonna,” Prompto stuttered and you replaced your hand with your mouth, sucking him hard and your tongue drawing frantic patterns around him. Ignis slowed his pace so you could focus and moments later, Prompto threw his head back and jutted forward as he came in your mouth, the hot stream hitting your throat and you swallowed him, sucking him clean. You held it there, letting the twitching slow before pulling up and releasing him. He leaned in and gave you an appreciative kiss with lots of tongue, no doubt tasting himself on your lips.

Ignis started up again just as you broke the kiss and his mouth nipped at your ear. “I’d like to fill you, darling, if you’ll have me.”

 _Oh gods._ His words cranked your arousal into overdrive and you clung to Ignis greedily as he fucked you, your bodies slick with perspiration, hitting all the right spots and never letting you falter off of him. Prompto had laid back on the bed and enjoyed the finale, a satisfied grin on his flushed face. Another orgasm was on the brink and you arched your back. “Iggy, I’m, I’m close,”

He purred in your ear. “Come for me, lovely.”

It was more than you could take. Seconds later your mind shattered as you climaxed a second time, coming down on Ignis hard. He joined you in nirvana as he inhaled sharply through his teeth and spilled his release inside of you. His head leaned back, eyes closed, before coming to rest his forehead against yours. He was so gorgeous in his post-coital bliss. You wished you could hold onto it this moment forever…

_Click!_

Your head snapped towards the sound, a stark naked and semi-hard Prompto pointing the camera your way. You were still drunk on your come and didn’t have the energy to give much protest, so you groaned. “Not exactly the time for that, Prompto.”

He climbed back onto the bed just as you slid off Ignis’s lap and switched back to the preview screen, handing you the camera without a word.

Prompto had caught _that exact moment_ and your heart swelled. It was a close up of Ignis’s face and yours, foreheads pressed together, pink cheeks and sex-styled hair on you both. It was perfection, possibly better than the previous secretive snap he got. “Prom, I think you found your calling.”

He pulled his pants on and chuckled. “What, doing it with my subjects or taking pictures of them getting it on?”

“Either or,” you shrugged. “I can vouch for both.” You craned your neck back to look at Ignis, who was stroking your arm, still laxed-out. “So, how was your first photoshoot?”

He gave a heartbreaking smirk and called over your shoulder to Prompto. “How many photographs can fit on your camera?” he asked.

“Eh, a few hundred. Why’d you ask?”

Ignis winked at you and your pulse accelerated. “How many photos did you take today?”

Prompto checked something. “Just shy of one-fifty, have about that many left on this card.”

“Well,” Ignis leaned in closer, “We mustn’t waste all that space. Let’s fill it up.”


End file.
